


Hybrids

by Megalovanilize



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Hybrids, Not Romance, Ok not very romance, Singing, not completely centered around romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalovanilize/pseuds/Megalovanilize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six kids get abducted by scientists and transformed into a hybrid with another animal. Will they make it? What will happen? Are they alone? Find out next time, on Hybrids!</p><p>(I'm sorry it's a pun off of something from the story and I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A girl stood on her balcony, her white-blonde hair resting across her back. This girl lived in New Orleans; she'd just moved there from England. She had- abnormally, considering her old place of residence- straight white teeth, coupled with pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and long, light hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a long black cotton coat, -a bit big on her thin frame- blue jeans, Converse sneakers, and a pair of pilot's goggles around her neck.  
Her name was Grace-Carter, and she had to get away from her family. She had two younger brothers who seemed to get away with everything, and her parents were always working. They tried to make up for it by getting her nearly everything she asked for- which was a lot- but what she really wanted was some quality time with her parents. The girl sighed, trying to think of what to do, when she felt a prick on the side of her neck. Her pain and surprise turned into alarm when the world started to become fuzzy and black, static ringing in her ears as she tripped off the edge of the balcony.  
~  
A boy sat in his house, playing a video game- Undertale. He knew that he should be doing homework, but he didn't care. The only reason this boy tried to keep his grades up was to stop his mother from harping on him day and night. He wore a blue shirt with a white strip around the torso, and baggy sweatpants with a multitude of pockets. He was average height, with dark brown eyes. He was African-American, and lived in Detroit with his family. His black hair was well kept, and although he might now look like it, at the tender age of fifteen the boy had almost been sent to juvie three times. He was counting- and was, for some reason, proud of his record- but managed to get out of it each time.  
The boy's name was Jon Dolsey, and he grinned as he won a battle on the game. He heard the door open and close, but no one called out like they normally did. Jon had begun to grow slightly more careless in his adolescence, so he just sighed, and continued to play. That is, until he felt a prick on the side of his neck. He whipped around upon hearing footsteps, but started to feel drowsy, and felt his movements slow. Adrenaline kept him awake for a few seconds, but he soon collapsed on the floor. The last thing he heard was soft footsteps on the carpet floor coming to drag him away.  
~  
A girl walked along the street, headed to Central Park to meet her friends. She had short, dirty blonde hair, styled up at the front but cut short at the back. She was a small girl, which she tended to be sensitive about, and had storm blue eyes ringed with amber. She had a smile on her slim face, displaying white teeth. Her skin was pale, and littered with freckles.  
The girl's name was Tina Wiemer, and she had just caught sight of the stone fountain among the trees in the park. Her friends sat on the edge, and Tina unconsciously quickened her pace. However, at that moment, the girl felt a prick on the side of her neck and yelled out in pain, her hand flying up to grab whatever had stung her. The girl's mind grew fuzzy, her vision growing darker and darker, and by the time she hit the ground, Tina was already unconscious.  
~  
Another girl woke up in a cage. She had a massive headache and no idea how she had gotten into this mess. She had long, ginger hair, pale skin, freckles, and blue eyes. The girl was also tall and thin, but these features were next to unnoticeable due to the fact that she could barely stand up in her new residence. She was wearing tall Doc Martin boots, a The girl's name was Mattie Wilson, and a quick look around revealed five other people, presumably about her age- fifteen- and also in cages. Only one was still asleep.  
"I see someone's finally awake." A sarcastic voice commented, causing her to jump. It was masculine, but velvety, and mocking. Turning, Mattie saw a tall Mexican boy, around 15 or 16, with brown eyes and a smirk. He was leaning on the bars of a cage across from her and crossing his arms. The boy had a tuft of curly brown hair on his head, and a medium build.  
"Who're you?" Mattie slurred tiredly. Apparently, whatever drug they had used to put her under still hadn't worn off. There was a dark chuckle from the boy.  
"Max Bishop, but you can call me Max, sweetheart." He had a Boston accent. Max winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Max, stop flirting. You sound stupid." The new voice came from an African-American boy, about the same age, from a cage next to Max.  
"Shut up, Jon! You're just jealous that I get such mad game." He accused, still wearing that insufferable smirk. The other boy-Jon- scoffed, looking at Max like he was crazy.  
"What game? The only game you're getting is Uno." This caused a girl on Mattie's left to snort in laughter, causing her to look groggily over at her. She was short but thin, pale, and had white blonde hair that reached down her back. She wore pilot's goggles, and a long black coat.  
"Hey there. My name’s Grace, pleased to meet you." She had a British accent. The girl stuck her hand through the bars, which Mattie took with a spaced-out grin, and a mumbled, "Honk". Flashing a smile, the girl went back to watching the argument between Jon and Max, which had been joined by another boy Mattie hadn't seen before. He had dirty blonde hair, glasses, and a hoodie. He also seemed to be very angry. Mattie only caught the tail end of what he was saying.  
"-acting like you own the place!" He was in the middle of yelling at Max. "Pull your head out of your ass and start to think! You were captured just like the rest of us! So try and use that tiny brain of yours to figure out a way to escape!" He does have a point. Mattie thought, the drugs finally starting to wear off. How are we going to get out? Everyone else was apparently thinking of this too, because the room suddenly went silent. It stayed that way for a few minutes, until a groan echoed from a cage on Mattie's right. The ginger turned to see who it was, spotting a... 'Are they a girl or a boy?' She thought, continuing to watch them as they sat up. They had short, dirty blonde hair, pale skin, jeans, and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Their glasses were askew, and they opened their eyes, correcting the seeing aid. The other person jumped when they saw everyone else staring at them, and scrambled back with a surprised cry.  
"Hi." Mattie greeted. "I'm Mattie. W-w-w-what's your name?" She asked curiously.  
"Um, hi. I'm Tina." They responded with a nervous smile. They had a bit of an Irish accent, and it was still hard to tell their gender.  
"Ok, I'm not trying to be rude," the redhead started out, "but are you a boy or a girl?" Tina simply laughed, causing Mattie to tilt her head in confusion.  
"It's fine, I get this question a lot." They replied. They were smiling more naturally now. "I'm actually a girl." Mattie nodded, sticking her hand through the bars.  
"Well n-nice to meet you, Tina." The ginger finished. "Now, this is Grace, Max, Jon, and Jacob." She gestured to each one in turn, and most waved. Max, however, just winked, causing Tina to blush. Mattie rolled her eyes, and was just about to make another comment when a hissing noise filled the room. No one said anything for a moment, then,  
"You guys hear that too, right?" From Tina. They all quickly nodded, looking around to see where the noise originated. However, it seemed to be coming from all around them. That's when Mattie started to see the white mist crowding around the edges of the room. She cursed, putting her shirt over her mouth.  
"Guys! It's gas! Don't breathe it in!" Even though they tried, one by one, they each fell to the floor.  
~  
Max could only watch as everyone around him was taken away, until he was the only one left. He wouldn't- couldn't- let them see how scared he was. Two people in white jackets picked him up by his hands and feet and carried him out of the room. They were laughing.  
Eventually, they came to a dimly lit room. He couldn't make out much except for the table they placed him on, though whether to blame the dim lights or his bleary vision was another question entirely. There were two other people in the room; a older looking woman, with brown hair tied up in a tight bun, and a young man- he couldn't have been older than twenty five- with blonde hair. Both carried clipboards, and the woman wore a white jacket.  
Max tried to struggle, but to no avail. He couldn't move a muscle. The boy was placed face down on the cold, metal slab, and strapped down by his hands and feet. He heard the receding footsteps of the two that had brought him here. Max felt the soft swab of cotton on his neck just before an increasingly familiar prick came down in the same spot. He felt scissors cutting through his shirt, and decided to try to focus on literally anything except what was currently happening.  
Both pairs of footsteps left the room, and he heard the faint whirring of a camera in the corner. The wait was agonizing, but the drug seemed to slowly wearing off. He could move his fingers and toes again. However, there was an itch on his back that was becoming increasingly less like an itch, and more like pins and needles. Right as he tried to shift so it would go away, an agonizing pain seared through him, replacing the sensation.  
The boy screamed, writhing in his restraints. He heard the ripping of skin and the cracking of bone, feeling new muscles form in his back, and skin covering them. The torturous feeling raced up his back, up onto his head, where something started growing. It amplified his hearing, so he could perceive what was happening all too well. Bones snapped and grew, and he sobbed onto the metal. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Max to collapse onto the surface.  
No one entered the room for a long time. Even the camera had stopped recording. The lights dimmed even more, and at that moment, Max wished. He wished that they had chosen someone else for whatever they did to him. He wished he could go home. He wished his back would stop that horrible, stabbing pain every time he took a breath. But most of all, he wished they would turn on the lights. He was so alone, so afraid, in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what everyone looks like

Eventually, the boy from earlier came back into the room to check on Max. He was short, around 22, and had golden blonde hair. There was a frown on his face; there had been ever since he started working here. The boy's name was Finny, and he hated this job. Finny took the hybrids vitals; measured his pulse and breathing, took a blood sample, and checked the new limbs. All seemed to be in working order. As the boy turned to leave, he stopped. He knew what was about to happen to the other, and felt terrible. He gently rested a hand on their back.  
"Hang in there, alright? I'm sorry." Finny whispered. He stood there for a moment before walking out, shutting the door softly behind him.  
~  
Max laid motionless on the table. He would not acknowledge them, he would not be affected. Only moments after the other boy left, two others marched into the room. ‘Jeez, do you have to be so loud?’ Max thought, wincing at the noise. His new ears rang with the stomping of their feet on metal. There was a click, and suddenly something was being latched onto the hybrids neck. ‘Oh hell no, they did not just put a collar on me.’ There was a light tug, as if to make sure it was secure.’They did!’ He realized, growing more irritable by the second. He began to struggle in his restraints, but harder jerk on his collar quickly quelled the attempts. When they pulled too hard, a shock of electricity coursed through him, which the hybrid kept in mind.  
They soon unlocked the bindings on his arms and legs, and the minute they finished Max was airborne ((not literally; he just jumped through the air)). He was fighting like a madman, hitting both guards almost simultaneously. He roundhouse kicked one in the jaw, but the other suddenly pulled out a remote. At the press of a button, their attacker stopped mid-punch. An explosion of agony burst through his body, but it still wasn’t as bad as the transformation. His body started vibrating from the electricity, and he fell down onto the tiles. The button was only held down for a few seconds, but for Max it felt like an eternity. The guard lifted his finger and the pain stopped, leaving Max gasping on the floor. He tried to get up, but slipped, and crashed back onto the smooth floor. The second time, he was pushed down by the boot of the guard.   
"Look, kid. We're in charge around here, got it? Any more funny business and I might just have to leave you like that." He sounded like a very hard-boiled man, and Max just nodded as the foot was take off his spine. He finally stumbled onto his feet, the guards pushing him forward down a hall. It took but a minute for the hybrid to reorient himself, and start walking normally again. Every time they passed through a gate, a tiny pinprick of electricity zapped through his collar. It never hurt, but it was surprising the first few times.  
After their traversement of the labyrinthine halls, they finally walked through a gate revealing a horizontal hallway lined with rooms on one side. They led him down the left side of the hall to a room near the end; there were only two others between this wall. It was dark, but most of the other cells seemed to be occupied. An unseen door slid open, and Max was shoved inside. He stumbled, and gave the guards an irritated look as the door slid shut behind him.  
The boy looked around at his surroundings. He let out a sigh, which for some reason turned into a high-pitched chirp. Suddenly, his mind's eye could see the room perfectly. It was like someone had taken a picture and inserted it into his brain. He jumped in surprise, but then broke out smiling. He tried to recreate it, and it took a few tries, but soon enough he could do... Whatever he was doing... Whenever he wanted! No matter how weird it was, it was a useful skill. He laughed, and sent out the noise a few more times, before something interrupted him.  
"Could you please stop?" It was a female voice. It was so quiet, Max doubted he would have been able to hear it if it weren't for his new ears. It also sounded... Scared?  
"I really just want some peace and quiet right now." The same voice. ‘I guess I'll just find out who that is tomorrow.’ Max thought. It did sound a little bit familiar though... The boy shrugged. Oh well. Next issue; how was he going to fold up these wings to sleep?  
~  
Jacob paced his cell, his furry tail lashing. His paws padded on the floor, and his pointed ears swiveled as the sound echoed. For some reason he could see just as well in the darkness as he could in the light, and the hybrid used this ability to regard the scaly cocoon in the cell next to him. Red and gold wings wrapped around the hybrid of a human and a previously mythical creature; a dragon. A head topped in ginger hair and blood red horns poked out. Her eyes glowed faintly in the darkness.  
"Jacob, you need to go to sleep." She whispered. "Who knows what'll happen tomorrow?" But the boy just shook his head. He didn't trust himself to speak through his newfound muzzle. He had to plan. Find a way to escape, and change back. There had to be a way, there HAD to! He just needed to find it.  
Mattie looked at him worriedly for a few moments before turning over and attempting sleep. Jacob wanted to do just that, but he wouldn't. Not yet. There had to be a way out.  
~  
When Mattie woke up the next morning, she kept her eyes closed. "It was just a dream." She said out loud. "You're in your bunk bed, with your amazing family, and you are going to head downstairs to eat pancakes right about now. It was all some crazy dream." The girl cracked one eye open.   
"Oh god damnit!" She exclaimed. The girl didn't really believe she had dreamt it up, but it couldn't hurt to pretend, could it? She sighed and rubbing her eyes, being forcibly reminded of her scaled hands as she did so. She stretched, her wings and tail moving with her, and sat up on the bed. She looked to her left, seeing Jacob still pacing. "Jegus man, were you up all night?" She asked with a yawn. The other hybrid nodded, and the girl groaned, flopping back onto the bed. She immediately sat up to relieve the pressure from her wings, hissing in pain.   
"Bad idea, bad idea." She finally said, standing up. It felt strange on her new feet, but she dealt with it. First things first, the girl thought to herself, where is the food? Her stomach was rumbling, and her mouth was dry. Scanning the room, she saw a large jug of water on a shelf about twenty five feet above the ground. ‘Well how am I supposed to get that?’ She wondered, exasperated. These rooms were a lot bigger than expected. Probably 20x20x30 feet. Three of the walls were glass, with holes in the sides just a little too small to fit your hand through. The back wall was some kind of metal, with four doors in it. The fourth one looked rusted, and like it hadn't been used in a long time. After trying to open each of them, it was apparent that they were all locked.   
‘Alrighty, second thing.’ She went on. ‘I need to learn how to control these things.’ Her wings and tail were all over the place. She needed to find a way to at least keep them in one spot. She grabbed one wing, and pushed it down so it was folded. It felt weird to move it, but once it was against her side, it felt natural. She did the same thing with the other wing, accidentally using her tail to boost herself up and reach it. However, once the girl realized what she was doing, she lost concentration and fell. ‘Nailed it,’ she thought to herself.  
Employing the same technique she used to fold her wings, Mattie managed to get her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Speaking of clothing, she appeared to be wearing a giant, baggy shirt with two giant slits cut in the back for her wings. Her pants had a hole for the tail, and she wasn't wearing shoes at all due to her draconic feet. Oh, and of course that collar. Well, better than nothing, she rationalized.   
Just then, there was a grumbling sound, and the door in the wall- all the way to the left- opened. Mattie looked over at Jacob, who had stopped pacing, and seemed just as confused as her. She took a step back and got a zap from her collar, causing her to jump in surprise.   
"I guess we go in then." It was the first time Jacob had spoken since the change. He would've sounded almost normal if it weren't for the growl that laced his tone. Taking a deep breath, the hybrids stepped into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Glad to see you made it to chapter 2! Once again, feedback is much appeciated. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Thanks for reading my story! Feedback would be much appreciated, I always want to improve on my writing. Have a nice day!


End file.
